


Summer Nights

by MDF007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Protective Remus Lupin, Romance, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Summer, Summer Love, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDF007/pseuds/MDF007
Summary: It's the summer after sixth year and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have just gotten together. Free from school for three months, they do what teenagers do during summer-- get into trouble, miss each other when they're apart, explore their relationship and each other, and help each other deal with their respective rotten situations.Includes first times, plenty of Mauraders Mischief, sneaking out at night, Sirius running away from his home once and for all, werewolf woes, a little bit of angst, and a lot of fluff!





	1. Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is mainly set up-- will get to more storylines and longer chapters after this one!

“ ‘S not fair.”

Remus shifted slightly so that Sirius wasn’t mumbling into his neck, though the darker haired boy was still wrapped so tightly around him that, had he not secretly enjoyed the position a great deal, he would have complained about the sticky sweat pooling in between them in the intense summer heat. The other boys in the dorm had long ago drifted off asleep, so they were able to open the stifling curtains and allow for some air to flow through. The breeze blowing in through the window, however, was warm and damp.

Remus didn’t like to complain though. After all, he had waited so long to have Sirius in his bed and now here he was, sweaty and complaining and perfect.

“What’s not fair?” Remus asked patiently, knowing that the perceived injustice Sirius considered would likely be something rather trivial.

“It’s not fair that I finally know what all this—” he gestured lazily between them, “—feels like, and now its going to be ripped away from me for an entire summer.”

Remus rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips betrayingly. Sirius had a special talent for being dramatic. “Nothing is being ‘ripped away’ from you. You know you can come to visit whenever you want.”

Remus needn’t bother suggesting he visit Sirius. It was bad enough that Sirius had befriended a half-blood, half-breed, Gryffindor poof—Walburga and Orion definitely did _not_ need to know that he was now dating him.

“But we won’t be able to see each other every day. I won’t be able to _kiss_ you every day.” Sirius was pouting but staring resolutely out the window, apparently embarrassed at showing such feelings so vulnerably.

Remus felt himself blush slightly at Sirius’s words. He would also miss having such easy access to Sirius— and his lips. Besides, they had only _just_ figured their shit out and gotten together, meaning they hadn’t had a lot of time to explore each other and, well, other _stuff_.

“Only for three months.” Remus pointed out, though he sounded rather unconvinced himself at the prospect.

“A _lifetime_.” Sirius corrected him, as always, dramatically.

“No, _not_ a lifetime.” Remus argued, tangling his fingers more deeply into Sirius’s unruly hair.

Sirius was quiet for a moment, then very softly said: “I don’t want to go back there.”

Remus’s heart ached at the pain laced through Sirius’s statement. “I know.” He whispered sadly, tightening his hold on Sirius.

He hated thinking of his boyfriend at his parents’ house as well. He couldn’t think of the abuse Sirius went through without his stomach clenching angrily and feeling an intense need to give the entire Black family a piece of his mind. It was, of course, important that Remus controlled such emotions—he couldn’t risk giving himself over to the monster inside him—but he found it increasingly hard to dampen his emotions when he was around Sirius.

“We’ll get you out of there whenever we can. As often as possible.” Remus promised, sitting up and pulling Sirius with him so he could properly look at him.

Sirius nodded mutely and then leaned forward to touch his lips to Remus’s, very softly. It was a tentative kiss, as if he wanted to ask Remus if he really meant what he said. Remus answered by leaning into Sirius’s touch, untangling his hand from Sirius’s hair and settling it on his lower back. The pressure was not enough, and Sirius quickly deepened the kiss. Remus felt his cock twitch uninvitedly when Sirius let out a soft moan. Sirius rolled slightly so that he was straddling Remus in the moonlight, revealing his own hardening erection as it rubbed against Remus’s stomach. Sirius ran a hand up Remus’s thigh and, unwillingly, Remus let out a small groan from the back of his throat.

The sound of James mumbling and shifting in his sleep caused them both to freeze. They stayed there, silent and still, until James stopped moving and the sound of his steady snoring resumed. Both boys were now blushing and avoiding eye contact with each other, aware that they had each been ready to press things further than they’d ever before been.

Sirius let out a great sigh and reluctantly peeled himself off of Remus at the reminder of their friends’ presences in the room. He flopped back down on the bed unceremoniously and threw an arm over his forehead, the very picture of a damsel in distress.

“Three months.” He groaned, “A _lifetime_.”


	2. Sneaking Out

It had been exactly one week since Remus had arrived home from school. He enjoyed about one and a half peaceful days of reading and relaxing before he started to suffer serious withdrawal from Sirius that had made it incapable for him to enjoy anything he subsequently tried to do. After about a day home, Sirius had sent an owl confirming that he had gotten home all right, his family was still horrible, and he would be visiting as soon as he could get away. Remus wrote back immediately telling him to please come as soon as possible; just come anytime during the day and knock on the front door.

So of course, five days later, Sirius decided to ignore every one of Remus’s instructions and instead wake up his boyfriend just as he was drifting off a little past midnight with a few stones tossed carelessly at his bedroom window.

The noise startled Remus at first, but he kept his eyes closed, assuming it was some animal or a branch hitting the window. When it happened again, he frowned and rolled out of bed, stumbling over to the window with a yawn, and was greeted with the sight of Sirius smiling up at him from below.

Remus’s eyes widened as he registered what he saw below—he knew his mother was still awake downstairs and would not be happy with a visitor so late, or the damage to her windows. He quickly opened the window and leaned out into the cool night air.

“Sirius!” He hissed accusingly, “What are you doing?”

“I came to see you.” Sirius explained, as obviously as if he had informed Remus he would be coming days ago and had just arrived exactly on time.

“You couldn’t have waited until morning?”

Sirius looked somewhat guilty as he shrugged. “I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I couldn’t be in that house another second—I sort of left without thinking, I guess.” He looked down and kicked at the dirt.

Remus felt his heart soften a little at Sirius’s explanation. “It’s all right, don’t worry about it, ok?”

Sirius’s smile returned, and he gestured for Remus to come to him. “Come on then, what are you waiting for?”

Remus stared at Sirius, wondering what he expected him to do. “My mom’s downstairs.” He stated, “She won’t let me go out this late.”

“Yeah, that’s why you aren’t leaving out the door.”

Remus stared at Sirius another moment before realization dawned on him. “You expect me to jump out of this window, don’t you?”

“It’s not that far.”

“You know we can’t use magic to help, right?”

“I’ll catch you.”

“I’ll crush you.”

“I don’t care.”

Remus sighed. He hated that he was actually considering this. He supposed that a week without Sirius had made him just as irrational as the rest of his friends. It was a frightening thought.

He was about to put up more of a fight, but then he looked down to see Sirius holding his arms out as if to catch him with the goofiest of expressions on his face and his heart swelled, and he knew he was done for.

“Merlin’s sake…” Remus mumbled as he ducked out of his room and slid onto the roof, closing the window behind him. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he looked down towards the ground, which suddenly seemed a lot farther away than it had ever been before.

“You’ll be alright.” Sirius promised at Remus’s expressions. “Trust me.”

Remus sighed again. “Merlin help me, I do.”

With a surge of bravery—and probably stupidity—he pushed himself away from the roof and felt his body fall gracelessly through the air. True to his word, Sirius was waiting below with open arms to soften Remus’s fall, which he hardly did as Remus slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground. They rolled to a stop on the (thankfully) soft earth, Remus spread across Sirius, who’s hair was covering both of their faces. Remus pushed himself up on his elbow and peered down at Sirius, who was pinned underneath him in a mess of limbs and dirt. He pushed the black hair from Sirius’s face to reveal Sirius beaming up at him.

“Hello.” Sirius greeted, leaning up slightly to peck Remus softly on the lips.

Remus tried and failed to look annoyed. Instead he smiled, feeling such intense happiness at seeing Sirius that he rather didn’t mind that he probably had a sprained wrist and a twisted ankle.

“Hi.” Remus replied, his smile mirroring Sirius’s, before grunting and pushing himself off of his boyfriend.

He rubbed his arm gingerly, wincing as he stretched his fingers to ensure no bones were broken. When he had satisfied himself with this he looked over at Sirius, who had also pushed himself into a sitting position.

“Now what?” Remus asked lamely. It was a fair question—it was the middle of the night and there they were sitting in a patch of grass outside of Remus’s house, effectively shut out for the night.

Sirius shrugged, apparently not having given much thought or care to these sorts of details in the plan.

“I dunno.” He said. “I figured you would have some ideas, seeing as though you’re the one who lives here.”

“I live _there_.” Remus clarified, pointing at the house. When Sirius simply stared at him in lieu of a response, Remus sighed in defeat and stood, extending his hand to Sirius to help him up as well. “All right, fine. I know somewhere we can go.”

“Excellent.” Sirius smiled, gripping Remus’s hand to stand and not letting go as Remus led them into the woods away from the house.

They traipsed silently through the woods for a couple of minutes, the only sounds the chirp of crickets and the rustling of the leaves under their feet. It didn’t take long for them to arrive in a large clearing, where a long wooden fence bordered a massive field, with rolling hills stretching so far, the end of them couldn’t be seen. Instinctively, Remus glanced up at the sky and took note of the small sliver of moon illuminating the night. Dozens of twinkling stars were visible in the clear night as he continued to gaze upward.

“Wow.” Sirius breathed in amazement.

Remus turned to see Sirius also starring upwards.

“Look at all of them.” Sirius continued, his eyes combing the night sky.

Remus smiled at his wonder. He pointed upwards to a very bright star right above them.

“There you are.” He said, pointing out the Dog Star. “That’s my favorite one.” He added as an afterthought, immediately blushing at his cheesy sentiments.

Sirius seemed to enjoy the commentary though, and he pulled Remus down by the shirt collar for a short but passionate kiss that left Remus reeling and dazed long after Sirius had pulled away and moved to head toward the open field.

“Are you coming?” Sirius called over his shoulder and Remus shook his head to clear it before following the shorter boy over the wooden fence and into the field.

Sirius now shrugged off his backpack and pulled out a large blanket, which he spread on the ground. Remus looked at it questioningly and raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged sheepishly. “Wasn’t sure I’d make it here tonight.” He explained.

Remus refrained from scolding Sirius for being so reckless and instead followed him to sit down on the soft blanket. Sirius reached into the backpack again, this time pulling out a half full bottle of Firewhiskey.

“So you thought you may be sleeping on the streets and you brought a blanket and a handle of Firewhiskey to keep you safe.” Remus now couldn’t resist scolding him slightly for his rashness.

“Wasn’t really thinking of safety when I grabbed this.” Sirius mumbled, popping off the cap and taking a swig.

“What were you thinking of, then?” Remus responded, staring at the bottle as Sirius held it out to him.

“Mostly getting you drunk and out of those pants.” Sirius practically purred, looking Remus up and down suggestively and causing Remus to blush furiously.

Remus scowled and took the bottle from Sirius pointedly, taking a long sip before handing it back and letting his head fall back on the soft ground. They passed the bottle back and forth for a while, letting the liquid warm their insides and turn their brains just a little foggy as they stared up at the stars.

Remus’s lips began to feel considerably looser and at last he turned and propped his head on his hand to talk to Sirius.

“I am glad you came tonight.” He admitted, “I’ve been going mad without you.”

Sirius’s smile betrayed the relief he felt at hearing Remus admit this. “Me too.” He agreed. “Utterly mad.”

Remus smiled back before impulsively leaning down to capture Sirius’s lips in his own. Sirius respond naturally, leaning up slightly so he could deepen the kiss and explore Remus’s mouth with his own. They maneuvered themselves so they were lying side-by-side in the dim moonlight as their tongues slipped over each other and hands tangled in messy hair. Remus was so enraptured in the kiss he hardly noticed Sirius’s knee finding its way between his legs until the pressure was unmistakably there. Remus felt his breath momentarily leave him as Sirius’s leg was replaced by an insistent hand, cupping firmly around his quickly growing erection through incredibly thin pajama pants.

He pulled back slightly and opened his eyes to see Sirius gazing at him worriedly. They hadn’t been much farther than this, but he knew they both were ready.

“Is this ok?” Sirius asked him, sounding ever so slightly nervous.

Remus barely nodded before Sirius quickly flew at the waistband of his pants, yanking them down eagerly to reveal Remus’s hard cock. Sirius stared at it for a moment and Remus blushed a dark shade of red, but he lost all ability to feel any emotion like embarrassment as Sirius’s hot mouth took him completely inside. It was obvious Sirius didn’t have much experience as he bobbed his head up and down sloppily, but Remus could hardly argue with Sirius’s lips and tongue doing such a thorough job of exploring him at the moment. He tangled his hand in Sirius’s long black hair if only for something solid to tether him to reality. If his brain could have processed it at that moment, he probably would have been reveling in how he had spent years fantasizing about Sirius’s mouth wrapping around him just as it currently was.

As it was, his brain was not able to perform such high-level processing at that time. Instead, his head was a fuzzy mix of static and stars as he groaned Sirius’s name. He hardly had enough functioning left to warn Sirius that he was close before he let himself go all over Sirius’s chest. He almost would have been embarrassed had it not been the hottest thing he’d seen in his entire fucking life.

 And apparently, Sirius agreed. Remus watched as Sirius’s own erection made itself known at the sight and his boyfriend softly breathed “Fuck, Rem.”

Remus felt an overwhelming surge of lust and curiosity as he crawled forward and pushed Sirius onto his back, dipping his hand into Sirius’s pants and grabbing hold of his erection. Sirius hissed at the feeling of Remus’s hand finding its goal and, eager to help him out, shoved his own pants down past his ankles.

Remus licked his lips and looked at Sirius’s exposed cock nervously. He really had no idea what he was doing here, but he knew what felt good to him, so with the same enthusiasm that Sirius had gone down on him he leaned down and wrapped his lips around it.

Sirius whimpered and Remus felt a heavy hand on the back of his head as he began bobbing up and down, swirling his tongue around Sirius as he did. He gripped Sirius’s hip with one hand and used the other to wrap around Sirius where he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Remus felt Sirius’s hips buck upwards as his mouth slid up and down and couldn’t help the smug smile that crossed his lips.

“Rem—I’m gonna—”

That’s as far as Sirius got before Remus lifted his head and gave one last stroke with his hand that sent Sirius over the edge and coming hard and fast all over there blanket.

The silence that followed was peaceful, amazed, and just a little bit awkward.

Remus coughed slightly as he pulled his pants up and wrinkled his nose slightly at the mess that covered them both. When he finally looked back over at Sirius, he was already dressed and staring at Remus with a giant, goofy, smug grin.

“Woah.” Sirius said simply.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, but the shy grin creeping up on his face gave him away. “Well that was…different.” He stated.

“Yeah.” Sirius agreed, nodding, before nervously adding. “Good different?”

“ _Great_ different.” Remus hastily corrected himself. “Brilliant.” He added for good measure.

Sirius looked relieved. “Brilliant.” He agreed, nodding again.

Remus smiled at Sirius, who returned another grin that completely melted Remus’s heart. Sirius looked so beautiful to Remus in that moment that he hardly thought he could handle it. The way the early morning sunlight hit his face as it began to rise slowly above the horizon—

Wait a second.

“ _Shit._ ” Remus snapped out of his romantic gaze as he noticed the quickly lightening sky. “Shit, shit, shit. We’ve been out here all night! My mom is going to wake up for work soon and notice I’m gone!”

He got up and quickly began shoving things away, cleaning up as best he could without magic, praying to every god he knew that they’d be able to get back before his mom woke up. Sirius looked only slightly guilty at Remus’s worrying. After all, he didn’t have an anxious mother to answer to when he got back, and he had just experience Remus’s mouth around his cock for the first time—he was finding it hard to be upset about their situation at the moment.

His inner musings were interrupted by Remus grabbing him by the hand and yanking him along back towards his house. They trudged back through the woods largely in silence— the mood had officially been ruined by Remus’s panic at not getting home in time. Sirius boldly mentioned this to Remus, who in turn shot a glare back at Sirius so deadly Sirius was sure it had come from the wolf and not his sweet and mild boyfriend.

They approached Remus’s house right at the golden hour in the morning when everything was being truly cast in light for the first time that day. It would have been a very pretty sight if Mrs. Lupin wasn’t standing in front of it with her hands on her hips, looking about ready to kill her son.

“ _REMUS JOHN LUPIN!”_

Remus quickly dropped Sirius’s hand and ran his own nervously through his tousled hair. “Shit.” He mumbled as he began walking slowly towards his red-faced mother, Sirius trailing behind and now looking very guilty. As he approached her, Remus had a quick moment of panic as he imagined how they must smell of Firewhiskey and sex, and he prayed the scent had faded enough by now that his mum wouldn’t pick up on it.

“Mum—”

“Where on _earth_ have you been Remus? Do you have any idea how worried I was when I woke up to find your bed empty, no sign of where you could be—need I remind you the dangers that lie outside at night—have you lost all semblance of common sense and—”

“Mrs. Lupin,” Sirius stepped forward and Remus felt his heart drop into his stomach as his boyfriend addressed his mother.

Mrs. Lupin looked shocked to see Sirius, as if she had only just now noticed his presence.

“Sirius?” She sounded surprised to see him. She knew Remus and him were close friends, and she had her suspicions, but she didn’t yet know about the true nature of her son and the black-haired boy’s relationship.

“I’m sorry, this is my fault, really. I convinced Remus to come out for a walk with me. He didn’t want to but I pressured him into it. It was silly, I don’t know what I was thinking, but if you’re going to be mad you should be mad at me, not Remus.”

Remus and his mother both looked startled at this polite speech. Sirius Black was not exactly known for being a gentleman.

Mrs. Lupin’s gaze softened slightly as she gazed from Remus to Sirius curiously. Her brow wrinkled as she realized something. “Sirius, dear, why aren’t you at home? Aren’t your parents worried about you?”

Sirius shifted uncomfortably and stared down at his feet. “Oh, um, probably not—”

“I’m sorry, Mum.” Remus jumped in and cut off Sirius to save him from having to explain his home situation to his well-meaning mother. “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

Mrs. Lupin stared at Remus piercingly for another moment before glancing anxiously back at Sirius. Finally she looked back at Remus, her eyes narrowed. “We’ll talk more about this later, young man.”

 She turned her gaze back to Sirius next, her eyes and tone much softer. “Well, you boys must be hungry. Come in, then, get something to eat.”

Sirius perked up considerably at the mention of food. Mrs. Lupin turned and walked toward the house without another word. Sirius looked at Remus and bounced on his heels slightly.

“That wasn’t so bad!” he said enthusiastically. “And now we get food!”

“For you.” Remus moaned, rolling his eyes as he began walking slowly towards the house. “She totally knows we’re together now—I’m definitely getting a sex-talk tonight. I swear, I’m going to kill you for this.”

“Don’t talk like that, now, you know how it turns me on.” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at Remus before turning and bouncing off into the house, leaving Remus to trail after him, even after everything feeling inexplicably lighter than air.


End file.
